Cyanine and related polymethine dyes having light absorbing properties have been employed in photographic films. Although such dyes require light absorbing properties, they do not require luminescence (fluorescence or phosphorescence) properties. Cyanine dyes having luminescence properties heretofore have had very limited utilization. One such utilization involved specifically labeling the sulfhydryl group of proteins. In one report, Salama, G., Waggoner, A. S., and Abramson, J., have reported under the title Sulfhydryl Reagent Dyes Trigger the Rapid Release of Ca.sup.2+ from Sarcoplasmic Reticulum Vesicles (SR), Biophysical Journal, 47, 456a (1985) that cyanine chromophores having an iodoacetyl group was used to form covalent bonds with sulfhydryl groups on the Sarcoplasmic Reticulum protein at pH 6.7 to trigger Ca.sup.2+ release. The report also stated that fluorescent dyes were used to label and isolate those proteins.
In a report of Waggoner, A. S., Jenkins, P. L., Carpenter, J. P., and Gupta, R., entitled The Kinetics of Conformational Changes in a Region of the Rhodopsin Molecule Away From the Retinylidene Binding Site, Biophysical Journal, 33, 292a (1981), the authors state that the sulfhydryl group on the F1 region of cattle rhodopsin has been covalently labeled with a cyanine dye having absorbance at 660 nm. Again, this report used cyanine dyes for labeling specifically the sulfhydryl group of a protein, but does not disclose that fluorescent dyes were used.
An article entitled International Workshop on the Application of Fluorescence Photobleaching Techniques to Problems in Cell Biology, Jacobson K., Elson E., Koppel D., Webb W., Fed. Proc. 42:72-79 (1983), reports on a paper delivered by A. Waggoner relating to cyanine-type fluorescent probes which can be conjugated to proteins and can be excited in the deeper red region of the spectrum.
The only cyanine probes mentioned in any of the above three reports are those which covalently attach specifically to the sulfhydryl group of a protein. The only specific cyanine compound mentioned is one having an iodoacetyl group, which group causes the cyanine dye to be covalently reactive with a sulfhydryl group. None of the articles listed above discloses the covalent reaction of a cyanine dye with any material other than a protein or with any group on a protein other than a sulfhydryl group.
However, many non-protein materials do not have sulfhydryl groups and many proteins do not have a sufficient number of sulfhydryl groups to make these groups useful for purposes of fluorescence probing. Furthermore, sulfhydryl groups (--SHSH--) are easily oxidized to disulfides (--S--S--) in the presence of air and thereby become unavailable for covalent attachment to a fluorescence probe.